


Scared?

by CaptainErica



Category: Big Bang (Band), K-pop
Genre: GDae, M/M, Sexual Roleplay, all of this is consensual, but it's pretty tame guys, haunted house adventures, poor taeyang didn't deserve to have to help with this, potential vampire!jiyong, scared!daesung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 04:31:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16422458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainErica/pseuds/CaptainErica
Summary: A chance encounter in line for a haunted house leads Daesung into an interesting and potentially terrifying situation.





	Scared?

The old barn being used for the haunted house was the same barn that the farm used for wreath-making in December, and all sorts of other little things when it wasn’t the last 2 weeks of October.

Daesung hated haunted houses, hated being scared, and hated his friends. The last part wasn’t true, but it was what he was feeling at that moment, staring at the entrance to the haunted house as he and Youngbae waited to go in. It wasn’t fair that he got dragged to the haunted house while the rest of the group did fun things like… well, Daesung hated the haunted hay ride, and the corn maze made him hyperventilate (sometimes, once, but Youngbae hadn’t wanted to deal with that again). So the haunted house it was, and Daesung had no idea why Youngbae thought this would be better than the cornmaze.

“It’ll be fun, Dae, it’s not real.” Youngbae says, nudging him with an elbow, smile good-natured.

Daesung shakes his head, tries to neither scowl nor frown, and ends up with something a little less dour but not quite happy or excited. “I know.” He says, “it’ll be fine.”

There is one group ahead of them, and two or more behind, and Daesung is wondering if anyone on the planet has anything better to do than all of this nonsense. Like, did anyone present _actually_ like haunted houses, or were they just here because it was the season for it?

The group before them is let in, and Daesung looks around at his small group of friends, and then back at the group behind them (covert, not outright staring). They were a small group, three guys of approximately the same age, but very different otherwise. The smallest one, who is thin, pale and has shockingly green hair, is staring at the back of Youngbae’s head, clearly interested in _something_. It’s almost amusing, Daesung would probably be more amused if they weren’t at the head of the line here.

The next shortest one has normal-colored hair, but he has that same paleness to him as the first, though he’s more filled out, chocolate-eyed, full of energy. This one is talking, and Daesung is pretty certain he was talking when they arrived as well.

The last one, the tallest, is dressed in a multi-colored leather jacket and a cowboy hat, so Daesung can’t see his hair. He seems to be just as pale as his two friends, but really Daesung shouldn’t be judging since he rarely went outside this past summer.

Daesung looks front again just in time for the talkative one of their bunch to get Youngbae’s attention. “Hey, could we join your group? The max is 6, and so if you add us… it’s more fun with more people, and Jiyong’s a little scared, you know, so the more people the better.” The smallest one, who must be Jiyong, gives the talkative one a deeply betrayed look at that.

Youngbae smiles, not unkind, and turns to Daesung for a second before nodding, “Yeah, of course.” He says, and this could be a good thing; Youngbae was too jovial, too excited at the end of scary things for him to really understand the blind terror Daesung felt. It meant that Youngbae didn’t provide the comfort he needed in those moments.

A larger group would be better, and if this _Jiyong_ was also scared, then it would be perfect for Daesung.

“Great! I’m Seungri, that’s Jiyong, and that’s… we call him TOP.” Seungri says, and the last bit is almost apologetic; like he had realized what he was going to have to say as he was saying it and really wished he didn’t need to.

Youngbae takes it in stride, though, like he takes most things. “I’m Youngbae, this is Daesung.” And Daesung is then forced to nod his hello, only to be betrayed moments later, “He’s scared, too, maybe you two can hold onto each other.”

Daesung flushes very lightly as all eyes turn to him, assessing, taking him in. Jiyong grins, slow and wide and it’s a little disarming at first, but then it’s kind of nice, like he’s on Daesung’s side.

“Always making fun.” Jiyong says, stepping closer, smiling at him, “But isn’t the point to be scared? We’re really the only ones who understand.” He says, conspiratorial, and Daesung laughs softly, shaking his head.

“Ah, maybe.” He says, looking back at the entrance while Youngbae talks a little more with the others. This close it’s more obvious how pale Jiyong is, but Daesung brushes it off for the moment, especially since they’re being called to enter.

He tries to stay strong, really he does.

Seungri slinks around to the front to stand enter with Youngbae, and that means that _TOP_ is behind himself and Jiyong. It’s not very secure, Daesung thinks, but it’s better than there only being Youngbae since Youngbae won’t hold his hand. Jiyong seems more than happy to oblige as the door shuts behind them and they’re thrown into eerie darkness; the only light coming from the glow of distant candles for the moment.

Jiyong’s standing close when the door shuts, and then his hand is sneaking into Daesung’s, who takes it without thought, startled but grateful. “Oh, you should have worn gloves.” He murmurs as they wait, Jiyong’s hands strangely cold.

“Wouldn’t have helped, always rather cold.” Jiyong responds with a soft chuckle, shifting a little closer.

They wait another moment, and then a door opens just to their left, and they very slowly make their way through. Daesung startles a few moments later when the door shuts abruptly behind them, and Jiyong squeezes his hand a little.

Something feels off, part way through. It’s more than Daesung feeling extremely scared, it’s the whole _vibe_ of the place.

Daesung looks back at one point and TOP is missing, a bloodcurdling scream going up through the air just after makes him return his focus to the front, jumpy and startled. When he looks back next, TOP is there, just a few steps behind Jiyong. Ahead of him he notices Seungri acting funny, dipping in and out of sight for a while, but the lighting is irregular and when they get through to the end he thinks maybe he’d just been seeing things.

“That was great!” Seungri says, enthusiastic, and Youngbae agrees just as excitedly, eyes lit up with it.

Daesung realizes he’s still got Jiyong’s cold hand in his and he blushes very lightly and lets go. “Did you enjoy it, the haunted house?” Jiyong asks, still standing close to him, head tilting to look up at him.

“Ah, no.” Daesung says, shaking his head, but he’s smiling just a touch. “But we survived.” He says, as if that were an accomplishment and not a given; the look Jiyong gives him is assessing but also amused.

“We did _survive_.” Jiyong says, then nudges Daesung to walk, the other three having gone on ahead of them to one of the little snack stands.

Something is off about their new friends, but Daesung can’t really pinpoint what exactly it is. Jiyong is cold and pale… well, they all are, but it’s something deeper, something in the way TOP refuses food, and Seungri tries to convince Youngbae to eat more. It’s in the way that Jiyong, who Daesung had thought was interested in Youngbae when they first met, is touchier as the late early evening wears on into night.

Seungri convinces Youngbae to help he and TOP get home while Daesung is preoccupied with looking over a stack of gourds with Jiyong.

Jiyong who cannot for the life of him make a decision, as if purchasing the incorrect _gourd_ would be a life-ruining event. “But if it’s not the right color, then it won’t _go._ ” Jiyong says for probably the 14th time since they stopped at the gourd section.

“Go with _what?_ ” Daesung asks, fairly patient normally, but he feels like something is off though he can’t stop himself from being wholly focused on Jiyong for some reason (is that what is off?).

Jiyong shrugs, a soft pout on his lips like Daesung is just supposed to _know_ and the fact that he’s asking is really the _worst_ thing. “Everything.” Jiyong says, and Daesung pulls in a breath, lets it out slow, and then shakes his head.

“You like these 3, you keep picking them up, so we’ll get those.” He says, a smile slipping onto his face, reassuring, patient, kind. He scoops them up and heads for the cashier before Jiyong can protest, though with the way Jiyong is silently agreeing and following, Daesung wonders if he had missed something important.

He pays, keeps the bag, and turns to Jiyong, smile there, a little teasing; Jiyong was cute, despite this, and despite the odd feelings. Jiyong has a matching smile, bright and pleased, and… and mischievous?

“Ah, Daesung-ah, you’re so kind to hyung.” He says, and Daesung’s cheeks tinge pink, which Jiyong’s eyes find immediately. “I think we should go though, hm?” He adds, and there’s something about the look that Jiyong gives him just then that has him agreeing.

They’re in a dark apartment next thing Daesung knows, and he frowns a little as he tries to get his bearings.

“Oh, you’re still holding the bag, give it here.” Jiyong says, smiling and bright, coming up before him and taking the plastic bag from his hands easily. It takes Daesung a couple more moments before he shakes his head and takes a few steps forward to follow.

Jiyong looked good, better like this. The darker lighting softening the harsher angles that his pale skin made it look like he had. Or maybe Jiyong looked different, Daesung can’t really decide which it is as he follows Jiyong through the kitchen (gourds on the counter) and into the living room. He sits rather obediently on the couch, looking up at Jiyong who’s turned away for the moment, quiet.

“You’ve been very good, you know, I’m proud, considering how you were in that haunted house thing.” Jiyong says, voice a little heavier than before. When he turns around this time, Daesung _knows_ there is something different about Jiyong’s face.

“I-“ Daesung blinks, uncertain for a moment, “Why is your place so dark?” He asks, instead of ‘why am I here’, or even ‘I don’t remember coming here, what’s going on?’ His fear is there, he can feel the panic bubbling up, but it’s like it’s being stoppered by something.

Jiyong tsks softly, stepping closer and reaching out to push the hair from Daesung’s eyes, “That’s better, hm?” He murmurs, more to himself than to Daesung. “Bright light hurts my eyes.” He says, a little louder, a little more for Daesung. “Or, my skin? Or just _me_ in my entirety, really.” He says, wrinkling his nose.

Daesung thinks it’s cute.

No sooner is the thought past then Jiyong is moving closer, confusion in his eyes. “I am not.” He says, as though he had heard that thought. “I’m very menacing, hence… this.” He says, gesturing around him.

Daesung shakes his head slowly, eyes blinking laboriously. “It was cute.” He says, slow still.

“Ah, but I can fix that.” Jiyong says, very pleased with himself suddenly, ignoring that he dislikes being _cute_ , in favor of moving so he can straddle Daesung’s lap, knees on either side of Daesung’s ass. “You were so scared in that fake house, Daesungie, scared of nothing, of actors, hm?” He asks, voice low, caring, but there’s an undercurrent, something much less kind.

Daesung blinks, unsure if he should answer. His hands move slowly, mostly of their own accord, to rest at Jiyong’s waist. The touch makes Jiyong smile, and his smile is wicked, and his teeth are sharp and _horrifying._

“And you almost noticed, didn’t you? Almost noticed TOP taking… _care_ of that one actor who startled you right there in the middle, the one that made you whimper…” Jiyong’s voice is like silk and fire and Daesung doesn’t really know what’s happening, but his heart rate is kicking up, and that only seems to make Jiyong press closer, try _harder._ “Didn’t wonder where Seungri was going to take Youngbae; such a lax friend, hm?” Jiyong asks, fingers moving to trail lightly down the side of Daesung’s face.

Daesung pulls in a breath, eyes wide and fixed. He’s working his way to scared now, not sure what’s going on, thinks he’s definitely going to die.

Jiyong tsks, amused and a little… “Oh, it won’t hurt for more than a moment, I promise.” Jiyong says, and Daesung doesn’t believe him. “But you know, I won't _really_ hurt you, you’re too….” And here Jiyong leans in, lips brushing over Daesung’s, fingers dragging, body pressing forward in a way that makes Daesung respond in kind so they’re touching more. “I couldn’t just do that that.” He says.

The first real kiss is rough and painful, his lip is cut, and he whimpers, uncertain and confused, but then… Then his hands slip around to Jiyong’s lower back, pressing to get their hips closer, and Jiyong gasps, then makes an annoyed sound.

“Yah, that’s not what- Daesung! You’re supposed to be _scared._ ” Jiyong says, annoyed, whiny, squirming in Daesung’s hold.

Daesung runs his tongue over his lower lip where the cut is, “hard to keep my hands to myself.” He says with a shrug and a little grin, “you were squirming though, don’t deny it.” He adds, a little defensive even though he’s still smiling, eyes bright and amused.

“You almost ruined it earlier by calling me _cute,_ and now? We got them all to play along and _everything_ and you’re going to ruin it _now._ ” Jiyong says, ignoring his last remark as if he absolutely _hadn’t_ been squirming (He absolutely had been, but really, it was hard not to).

Daesung shifts, hands dragging up to urge Jiyong close again. “Well, if I’ve ruined it, then maybe we can hope that Seungri will scandalize Youngbae enough that something exciting happens for all of them as well.”

“He’s already scandalized by this, don’t get your hopes up.” Jiyong mutters, eyes straying to Daesung’s mouth, his own lips parting in anticipation. “Since we’re here…” he adds, voice going low again, clearly wanting to get back to what they had been doing.

“Mm, since we are…” Daesung responds, and then Jiyong is kissing him again, just as fiercely as before, though Daesung’s hands stay where they were, holding him against him, making sure they have that nice pressure to work off of.

**Author's Note:**

> I will admit that I was going to go full Halloween there for a moment before I couldn't do it and had to make it all consensual.   
> Until next time **


End file.
